


All Souls Day

by danceswithhamsters01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Inspired by one of the prompts posted at www.Dragon4ageday.comThe Warden-Commander stops to pay respects on All Souls Day while in Amaranthine.





	All Souls Day

_**All Souls Day:** _ _**A day to remember the dead. What rituals do you think the people of Thedas practice to observe this holiday? What about your character?** _

_**\--** _

 

She usually wasn’t comfortable in chantry chapels. Most chapels felt the same way toward her, what with her being a mage no longer tied to the Circle. Normally, she would’ve been content to recite her prayers in private, out of sight and earshot of others. Not all of the Wardens under her command were Andrastian and she had no desire to cause discomfort regarding faith or a lack thereof.

 

Today was different. Today was special, a sacred day. All Souls Day. She’d endure the Templars staring daggers at her back as she approached one of the shrines behind the altar. She’d ignore the dirty looks the Sisters would give her as she quietly glided up the aisle between the rows of pews. She’d pretend she didn’t see the Revered Mother’s look of disapproval as she called on her magic to light one of the dozens of candles surrounding the shrine she chose to kneel at. They may not like it, but they couldn’t do much of anything about it, not without causing a stir. Most chantries would be flattered that their arlessa had chosen to worship at their location.

 

Sevarra had ventured from Vigil’s Keep to Amaranthine to visit this particular sanctuary. It was the city of her birth and it seemed like the thing to do. It was also the city she’d fought to save not even three years ago. Here, she could remember those who’d passed on without being dogged to answer demanding missives seemingly every time she turned around.

 

A careworn woman with hair in a tidy bun that was more steel grey than auburn knelt beside her, followed quickly by a young boy with a bright mop of ginger hair and neatly patched clothes. Neither of them commented on her blue and grey uniform, nor the staff resting at the Warden’s side. They each lit a candle the old fashioned way and fell into whispered prayers. While the city had been saved, there had still been considerable loss of life. The Warden suspected that practically every soul in the port city knew someone who had perished during the darkspawn attack.

 

The mage retrieved a strand of prayer beads from a pocket with great care. They’d been a gift, given on her 18th Name day, along with a declaration of love. The silver chain and tiny sunburst charm had darkened with age, but the glass beads were as bright as ever. Her voice was the softest of whispers as she recited prayers for the departed.

 

The mother and father she never got to know. Two beads. Alara, her first mentor. One bead. Duncan. Another bead. Anders. She didn’t know if he had survived or not, but after nearly 3 years, things were looking grim. A bead. Velanna. Also vanished in the attack and not heard from again. A bead. Mhairi and the other recruits who had not survived the Joining. Several beads. Daveth. Another bead. And so on. Multiple trips around the loop of prayer beads took place.

 

When she finished her prayers and looked up, the woman and young boy had long since gotten up and left. In their place was a pair of elven women who looked as if they could be related. Here and there, their clothing had the odd sprinkle of flour. They probably worked at one of the bakeries or the kitchen of one of the taverns. The mage quietly retrieved her staff and took her leave, favoring the tattooed blond elven man waiting for her by the door with a smile and a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

A Sister reverently removed candles that were no longer fit for use and arranged fresh candles around the shrines. Many more people would drift in, light a candle in memory of a loved one, pray and quietly take their leave as the day wore on.


End file.
